


To Be Wanted

by Alli Reid (KAA505)



Series: Ereri Week 2015 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ereri Week, Fourth of July, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAA505/pseuds/Alli%20Reid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ereri Week Day 4: Fireflies</p>
<p>So save your love for somebody who earns it. <br/>Don't cave because all the wait will be worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> The title and summary are from the song To Be Wanted by Plug-In Stereo (Feat. Megan and Liz). There were a tone of songs that helped me write this one so I'll put a list at the end if you want to listen to them while reading. I hope you enjoy!!

“So tell me again how your friends actually got you to agree to a cookout in the park? I need to write it down for future reference.” Levi rolled his eyes.

“I already told you, it’s what we’ve done for the past few years. They thought it would be good to spend holidays, like the Fourth of July, together so she would know what it’s like being around a family.” Eren frowned.

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to be there? It’s family time and I don’t want to intrude.”

Levi was getting tired of having this conversation with Eren every time he asked him to join him and his daughter, Mikasa, for something. Levi understood. Eren was a year younger than him and Levi himself was only 26.

He had had Mikasa when he was 21 and her mother left, saying she couldn’t handle taking care of a child when she couldn’t even take care of herself. Once he held his baby girl in his arms for the very first time he couldn’t stomach the thought of giving her up for adoption.

Of course, when Levi told his parents about keeping her they had been furious. He was so close to graduating and having the life that he had always dreamed of, and they thought he was throwing all of that hard work away.

It wasn’t until they actually saw Levi with his daughter that they realized what Levi was feeling. This was his child and in an instant she had become his entire world. They had let Levi live with them and took care of Mikasa while he was at school or at work. They had loved their granddaughter with all of their hearts.

Unfortunately, they had died in a car accident when Mikasa was 2.

That was when his friends Erwin and Hanji stepped in. Levi was trying to juggle dealing with the death of his parents and taking care of Mikasa and his friends came to his rescue. Together, they all raised Mikasa. Thankfully Levi’s parents had left him quite a bit of money when they died so he didn’t have to get a full time job. He was able to be there for Mikasa when she needed him.

Then came Eren Jaeger.  About eight months ago Levi had gone in to Maria’s Tattoo Parlor to get another tattoo added to his collection. That’s where he met Eren, tattoo artist and possibly one of the most attractive men Levi had seen in his entire life.

They chatted while Levi was getting his piece done and somehow they hit it off really well. By the end of it Levi had left with a beautiful tattoo and Eren’s phone number. They started dating after a trip to the park where Levi had told him about being a father.

Eren hadn’t even batted an eyelash when he told him. He just asked how old she was and what she was like. Levi was ecstatic that the young artist wasn’t put off by Levi having a child. He wouldn’t have been at all surprised. Having a kid was a huge commitment and most people had trouble with the idea of children already being in the mix so early in to a relationship. Especially since Levi was still relatively young to have a 5 year old.

It was six months later and Eren was a natural when taking care of Mikasa. Even though Levi had help from his friends, there was still the fact that he didn’t have the time to go out on dates with Eren. That was when Eren suggested him going over to Levi’s place, that is, if he was comfortable having Eren around Mikasa so soon after they started dating.

Levi weighed his options and figured that it wouldn’t hurt to give it a trial run. There was still the very distinct possibility that Mikasa wouldn’t like Eren. She was like shy around strangers and it took a long time for her to warm up to people.

That wasn’t the case when Eren had come over that first time.

She had still been shy at first but after Eren crouched down to her level and introduced himself with his warm and goofy smile she was instantly taken with him. They all played board games and watched Tangled, Mikasa’s favorite Disney movie at the moment (her favorite changed depending on how she was feeling).

Even though Mikasa loved Eren and it was clear that Eren loved spending time with her as well, he was still apprehensive every time Levi invited him out with them to the movies or the zoo. He would always ask if Levi was sure since it was “family” time. Levi would assure him that he wouldn’t have invited him in the first time if it wasn’t alright but Eren would still ask.

“You’re not intruding. Erwin and Hanji specifically told me to bring you with us. They’ve been looking forward to hanging out with all three of us. Plus, Mikasa would be sad if you didn’t come with us. She’s been talking about spending time with you all week.” Eren’s eyes warmed as he looked over to the little girl sitting next to him at Levi’s table, drawing.

“Well then we better get going. The fireworks start at 9 and it’s already 6:30. The parking is going to be hell.”

They packed the blankets and lawn chairs and anything that they thought they would need. It took a bit of convincing to get Mikasa in to the car since she didn’t want to leave until she finished her picture. It wasn’t until Eren promised he would color with her when they got to the park that she agreed and they were finally able to leave.

By the time they got to the park it was already pretty crowded. Luckily they were able to get a spot close to the spot where Hanji told them they would be. They walked for a bit with Eren holding Mikasa before they heard someone yelling their names.

“LEEEEEVIIIIII!! OVER HERE!! EEEEEREEEEN!!! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY CAME!! I HAVEN’T SEEN YOU IN SO LONG!” Levi was sure that the only reason the insane ball of energy that was Hanji hadn’t tackled Eren was because he was holding Mikasa. Even though Eren looked slightly terrified, he still smiled at her.

“Hey Hanji! How’s everything going? Have you guys started cooking yet?” Hanji nodded her head.

“We’re almost done, actually. We have hot dogs and hamburgers and chips. We’re just grilling the buns so they’re a bit crispy. You guys showed up just in time” Levi walked over to the table they had claimed and set his cooler down on top of it.

“I brought drinks, both alcoholic and none. I also brought some ice cream and popsicles since it’s so damn hot out here.” Mikasa started squirming in Eren’s arms and he set her down. As soon as her feet touched the ground and greeted her Uncle Erwin and Auntie Hanji.

The evening was spent eating and drinking and Erwin and Hanji catching up with Eren. One of Mikasa’s friends from her pre-k class, a little girl named Annie, was there too so she spent some time coloring with her. Eren joined them for part of the time like he said he would, giving Mikasa the picture she had been working on back so she could finish it.

Once it got closer to the time for the fireworks to start, to Levi’s dismay, Hanji brought out some sparklers and passed them out to everyone. Levi flat out refused to let Mikasa have one, saying it wasn’t safe. It took both Eren and Mikasa giving him the puppy dog eyes for him to agree only if he was holding Mikasa while she held it.

When the fireworks show finally started, Mikasa was in awe. She was sitting in his lap with her back resting against his rest, her little eyes wide with wonder. The fireworks had always been one of Mikasa’s favorite things. Ever since they had started bringing her to the park for their cookouts she had would stop whatever she was doing and stare up at the sky.

“They’re so pretty.” She whispered. Levi smiled and placed a kiss to the top of her little head. Levi loved moments like these, with his daughter surrounded by his friends. He never wanted them to end.

Unfortunately the fireworks show only lasted a few more minutes before it was over. Most of the other families that had also come down to spend the day were packing up and leaving. Normally Levi and everyone else would wait about half an hour for the traffic leaving the park settled down and then went home. They were all finishing up their drinks when Mikasa came over and tugged on Levi’s sleeve.

“I have to go potty.” Levi nodded and went to get up when Eren placed his hand on Levi’s shoulder.

“I’ll take her. You stay here and relax before we start packing up. We’ll be right back.” Eren kissed his cheek and then scooped Mikasa up in his arms, asking her if she had had fun today. Levi smiled at the two of them and then turned back to Hanji and Erwin.

He did not like the looks on their faces.

“Okay, what the fuck are you two dipshits thinking?” Hanji let out a laugh.

“It’s a miracle that you can control your language around Mikasa. I swear I thought fuck was going to be her first word.” Levi rolled his eyes at Erwin and took a sip of his beer.

“You seriously need to put a ring on that, Levi. Eren is amazing. Mikasa obviously loves him and he’s somehow able to put up with your shitty attitude. That boy must be a saint.” Levi blushed.

“We’ve only been dating for a little over half a year, Hanji! It’s too soon to even thinking about getting married.”

“It’s not too soon to think about moving in together.” Levi almost spit out his beer.

“Holy fuck guys. I can’t fucking have this conversation with you right now. I’m going to go check on Eren and Mikasa.” Levi downed the rest of his beer and threw it away, stalking off in the direction of the bathrooms. He had almost made it when he saw some strange lights on his left. When he walked towards them is what he realized what they were.

Hundreds and Hundreds of fireflies.

There was a while clearing full of them. It seems like other people had noticed too as there were a few of the remaining families that hadn’t left the park spread out, looking at all of them. That’s when he noticed the two people directly in front of him in the middle of the clearing.

Mikasa was standing, staring up at all of the fireflies fluttering around her. Eren was kneeling behind her, one tattooed arm wrapped around her tiny waist while the other was pointing up at all of the lights. Levi assumed that he was telling her about them because Eren was talking.

Eren must’ve felt Levi’s eyes on him because he looked over at him and granted him with one of the most spectacular smiles that Levi had ever seen. He mouthed “come here” and nodded his head as an indication for Levi to join them. Levi felt warmth explode inside his chest.

While he was standing there, looking at his daughter and his boyfriend amongst the fireflies, Levi realized that this was what he wanted. This was all that he had _ever_ wanted. They were his family. They were his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs: I Want Crazy - Encore by Hunter Hayes, Best Day of My Life by American Authors, With A Little Help From My Friends by The Maine (Cover), To Be Wanted by Plug-In Stereo (Feat. Megan and Liz). 
> 
> My tumblr is snk-is-a-life-ruiner.tumblr.com


End file.
